


The Unholy Trinity

by jeondoe



Series: Ménage à Trois [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (hooray!), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan is a Confident Gay, Bang Chan is a Hot Motherfucker, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Blowjobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bottom Seo Changbin, But also, Casual Sex, Clubbing, Come Eating, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Seo Changbin, Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Grinding, Humor, I mean, Jeongin’s gonna get someone too dw, Kinda, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, MinBin are very gay, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Seo Changbin is a Confident Gay, Sexual Humor, Side Jilix, Side Seungjin, Spitroasting, Submissive Bang Chan, Submissive Lee Minho | Lee Know, Submissive Seo Changbin, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bang Chan, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, because I will go down with that ship goddammit, because jilix is t h r i v i n g these days and I am living for it, hyung line fucks each other that’s it that’s the fic, minbin’s dynamic is pretty vague, repressed feelings to some extent but they're there, shit i got all these tags backwards nvm, shit that's nasty, somehow also, this is the hill I chose to die on, tho it might not be someone you think ;), why is that not a tag lmao, you get the best of both worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeondoe/pseuds/jeondoe
Summary: Minho's horny, Changbin's impatient, and Chan is gorgeous.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Huening Kai/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Ménage à Trois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137215
Comments: 7
Kudos: 354





	The Unholy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> *Yoongi voice* “Uh huh, listen boy, my first PWP.”
> 
> alternatively titled: me projecting the massive crush I have on Bang Chan onto Minho and Changbin
> 
> wrote this after re-watching the KCON LA 2019 stage for the millionth time so I had no problem writing about thirsting over Chan
> 
> warning: possible overuse of the word ‘fuck’, because I swear too much, ergo the characters I write do so as well. also, this is the smuttiest thing I’ve ever written (yet). for those of you who subscribe to me for SKZ fluff… sorry lmao. 
> 
> enjoy this… filth

Seven gay guys walk into a bar. It sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. Something Jisung would say, maybe, to the chorus of Felix laughing like it was the comedy sketch of the century and everyone else’s groans.

Minho is jittery. He’s not the only one; Changbin, who’s sitting next to him, is jiggling his leg like it’s a fucking drill machine. He stops shaking it when Minho places a hand on his thigh, but his lower lip remains pushed out petulantly. Minho is tempted to bite it, witnesses be damned. It’s a hell of a lot more PG than whatever Hyunjin’s doing to Seungmin under the table. Horny fucks. “Why did it have to be a bar?”

Felix rolls his eyes as he answers the question Changbin has already asked roughly half a million times that night. “Because I don’t want Chan Hyung to have to suffer you lot without being drunk off his arse. Also, it’s fun to taunt Jeongin about not being legal yet.”

They all turn to the youngest, who glares at them over the top of his iced water. “Seriously, fuck you guys.”

Jisung coos and tries to pinch his cheek. Jeongin bites his fingers and he yelps, cradling his injured hand.

“Hey, don’t abuse my boyfriend.” Felix wraps a protective arm around Jisung’s shoulders. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to bite him.”

“Ugh, TMI.” Minho rolls his eyes. Changbin’s leg is jiggling again.

Seungmin tips his head back and downs his entire drink in one go. Then again, he’s dating Hwang Hyunjin- his gag reflex must be pretty nonexistent. “I feel lonely,” he declares solemnly, looking like a kicked puppy.

“I’m right here, baby.” Hyunjin pulls his boyfriend into his lap and presses his lips to Seungmin’s neck. Revolting.

Seungmin’s pouting intensifies. Holy shit, he must be _wasted_ , because Kim Seungmin _never_ pouts. His expressions range from blinding grins that rival the sun to exasperated looks that remind people he’s smarter than them, with a fond smile he reserves for Hyunjin and baby animals alone falling somewhere in between. Pouting? Never.

Until now, apparently.

“No, not _there_. Minnie wants Jinnie _here_.” Seungmin pokes the middle of his belly. “Boop.”

“Someone should get this on video,” Minho mutters, digging around in his jeans for his phone.

“Already on it.” Jisung is holding his phone up to his face, leaning as far back as his seat will allow for an optimal videoing angle.

Seungmin’s still pouting. “Minnie wants Jinnie in his cunnie.”

“I think someone’s had enough to drink.” Hyunjin tries to push away his own drink, which Seungmin is eyeing beadily.

Seungmin’s too quick for him, though. He snatches the drink out of Hyunjin’s hands and cradles it to his chest protectively. “If Minnie can’t have Jinnie’s cum, he might as well have this.”

And Minho’s heard enough.

Changbin seems utterly disinterested. Minho makes a funny face, and he manages to choke out a laugh. He can’t blame him; they’ve been waiting for Felix’s cousin to show up for close to two hours now; Minho’s beginning to think Chan might be as real as a unicorn. He’s drunk as much as he trusts himself to in public (Changbin never fails to bring up the Streaking Incident of ’16 whenever Minho gets slightly more than tipsy), the ice in Jeongin’s iced water has long since melted to more water, Seungmin and Hyunjin have gone from the usual sickeningly adorable way they act in public to a full-on face-sucking-dry-humping sesh, and Jisung is currently throwing it back to _Gashina_ with a few girls Minho vaguely recognizes from the campus dance club.

Felix is getting them more drinks (a horrible idea, really), gesticulating wildly as he tries to make himself heard. He might even take someone’s eye out. The bartender’s nodding along to whatever Felix is saying, doe eyes blown wide. Jeon Jeongguk, Minho thinks, a senior who’s also in the dance club.

Jeongguk bends over to get a bottle of whatever Felix asks for, and Minho’s eyes follow the dip of his spine, the generous curve of his arse, his thick thighs straining against his jeans- and fuck, Minho’s horny.

Changbin raises his eyebrows knowledgeably when Minho spins back around in his seat. Minho wants to wipe that smirk off his stupidly handsome face, maybe with his lips. Or cock, he’s not particular.

“Shut up,” he snaps.

Changbin’s feline grin widens. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were _thinking_ it.”

Changbin snorts. “What, that you look like you want to bend Jeongguk Hyung over the counter?” He tries to look innocent. Minho’s seen his face when he cums, so he’s not fooled. “Nah, I wasn’t gonna mention it.”

Felix is struggling to carry three drinks in his tiny baby hands as he pushes past the gyrating bodies. Minho would help him, but he’s kind of an arsehole.

And then an absolute giraffe of a boy bumps into him.

Felix manages to salvage the drinks by some miraculous feat of gymnastics. Giraffe Boy tumbles into Jeongin’s lap.

The youngest stares at him. Giraffe Boy stares right back. Finally, he brushes his curly fringe away from his face and says in one breath, “Hi, I’m Huening Kai, and you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”

Jeongin splutters. “I, uh, wow.”

“His name is Jeongin.” Changbin, ever the kindly hyung, saves Jeongin’s skin. “He’s gone into gay panic mode. Give him some time and he’ll come around.” He smiles charmingly. Minho’s heart does a weird little jump in his chest. “While you’re waiting, why don’t you have something to drink?”

Huening Kai chuckles awkwardly. “Oh, uh, thanks, but I’m not legal yet.”

Jeongin looks like he wants to marry him.

Hyunjin and Seungmin detach lips long enough to greet the newcomer (who looks very unsurprised at their state of undress in public. “All my hyungs are the same,” he shrugs, with the air of someone who has been subjected to third wheeling many, many times in his life), and then to announce that they will be departing. Felix is the only one who seems mildly disappointed, but cheers up when they promise to meet Chan and horrify him sufficiently within the next twenty-four hours. Jisung is currently slut-dropping to a Blackpink song and barely notices them leaving.

Soon enough, Jeongin and Huening Kai’s casual chitchat ventures into hey-do-you-wanna-see-my-dick territory, and Jeongin barely manages to excuse himself before he’s pulled into the restroom. Changbin stares after them morosely. “Everyone’s getting laid tonight but us,” he complains.

“Well, maybe not Jisung,” Minho says. Jisung, for some reason, is doing the macarena in the middle of the dance floor while the girls from earlier cheer him on.

Changbin makes a face. “Think again.” He jerks his head towards Felix.

Minho can’t believe it; Felix is turned on. The front of the younger’s pants looks suspiciously tight and he’s biting his lip as he gazes at his boyfriend thoroughly embarrassing himself in public.

“I am so sorry I’m late; I lost track of time at the studio- I set an alarm but I ended up writing a song to its tune-”

Changbin’s jaw is on the floor. When Minho turns around, he can understand why.

Dark hair parted on the side to expose a strong forehead; biceps like goddamn tree trunks; and his _shoulders_. Fucking hell, Minho could write sonnets about those shoulders.

Felix’s face splits in a blinding grin. “Chan Hyung!” he all but screams, practically leaping out of his seat and into Shoulder Guy’s arms.

Oh, fuck. _This_ is Felix’s fabled cousin?

“I am so screwed,” Changbin whimpers, biting his fist. “Why is he so hot?”

Chan, completely oblivious to the two men thirsting over him, gives them a dimpled grin. “These your friends?”

“Two of them.” Felix gestures at each of them in turn. “Changbin and Minho Hyungs. Everybody else is boning, sorry.”

Chan’s eyes linger a little longer than they should on Changbin’s exposed forearms. Minho hides a smirk behind his glass. _This could get interesting_.

“Where’s bae?” Chan asks, looking around as if he expects Jisung to be hiding under the table. Chan’s dumb in the way only ridiculously smart people are. Minho finds it kind of cute.

“There’s bae.” Felix puts his chin in his palm and gazes adoringly at Jisung doing the fork-in-the-garbage-disposal. “Isn’t he perfect?”

Chan makes an awkward face that looks like he’s trying very hard not to laugh. “Y-yeah, sure.”

“So, Chan.” Minho plasters on the look Hyunjin has dubbed his ‘fuck-me’ face. Changbin deemed he looked constipated, but he had his cock in his mouth moments later, so Minho doesn’t really trust his judgement. He leans forward, just enough so his shirt falls open. He doesn’t miss the way Chan’s eyes dart to it immediately, or the shuddering breath he lets out afterwards. “You’re a producer?”

Chan nods, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, I work for JYP Entertainment.”

Changbin looks like he popped the biggest boner of his life. “JYP? Holy shit. That’s a fuckin’ dream, bro.” He sounds so pseudo-heterosexual Minho wants to deck him.

“Oh, you’re into producing, too?” Chan sounds delighted. Minho wishes he’d given half a fuck when Changbin was trying to explain how making music worked. “That’s so cool!”

Minho lets Changbin have his fun for a few more minutes. When all the talk of scales and beats has bored him into a half-chub state, he trails a hand up Changbin’s thigh.

The younger’s breath hitches and he glances at Minho, but makes no move to stop it. Minho grins and continues moving upwards until his hand is hovering just above where Changbin needs him the most. He gives Minho a pleading look, and Minho takes pity on him.

Changbin hisses when Minho’s hand grips his dick through his jeans. Minho presses the heel of his palm into Changbin’s crotch and he fucking _whines_.

Minho looks up at Chan through his lashes, biting his lip. Chan’s throat bobs.

“I- uh.” He’s blushing. Holy fuck, that’s so cute. “Excuse me, please- I need to go to the restroom.”

Minho continues palming Changbin through his jeans as he leans over to Felix. “We’re going to seduce your cousin.”

Felix looks only mildly disgusted by the notion. “Just don’t make me an uncle too soon.” He gets to his feet, teetering a little. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go frantically crotch-butt my boyfriend.” And he proceeds to go over to the dance floor and do just that. Jisung looks drunkenly delighted and loops his arms around Felix, pulling him down for a kiss. The onlooking girls whoop.

Changbin’s chest is heaving. Minho gently bites his neck, and he throws his head back.

Chan’s eyes are resolutely on his hands as he comes back not a minute later. “Back so soon?” Minho asks, pausing his ministrations. The accusing look in Changbin’s eyes is damn near priceless.

“Two guys were fucking in there, it was awkward.”

 _Damn, Jeongin, get some_.

Chan’s still staring at his hands. This just won’t do. Minho decides to up his game. “Ever given head, Chan?”

Chan splutters. Minho chances a look at Changbin, who’s donning an identical look of glee. “Wow, you really don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Minho’s grin widens and Chan winces. “Please don’t make a dick joke.”

Minho raises his brows. “You already know me so well.”

Changbin places a hand on Minho’s thigh. “You didn’t answer the question.”

Chan is doing a very accurate impersonation of a goldfish. “Um, yeah?” It comes out like a question. He clears his throat and nods, more confident. “Yeah, I have.”

His change of demeanor is hot. Holy fuck, everything about him is. “Did you like it?” Minho asks.

Chan is quiet for several moments and Minho’s a little worried he might’ve been too forward. And then he says, his gaze flickering between them, “Am I reading this right?”

Changbin stands up all of a sudden and moves to the opposite side of the booth. Chan startles when he swings his leg over his lap and sits himself down. “Tell us to stop anytime,” he says, and kisses him.

Chan does not tell them to stop. In fact, Chan doesn’t tell them to do anything, because he’s so preoccupied with making out with Changbin. Minho palms his dick through his jeans, enjoying the view; Changbin’s got his fingers knotted in Chan’s hair, and Chan has his hands digging into Changbin’s hips.

Changbin grinds down on him and Chan gasps, throwing his head back. The youngest of the trio takes the opportunity to trail kisses along Chan’s exposed neck, biting down at the juncture between his jaw and neck.

When Chan’s head falls forward, he meets Minho’s eyes. His mouth falls open in a moan that’s lost in the thumping EDM.

Minho prays that Felix doesn’t see it when he walks over and presses his lips to Chan’s.

Chan tangles a hand in Minho’s hair, pulling him closer. Minho is only too happy to oblige. He feels another hand- Changbin’s- on the back of his thigh.

He pulls back, his lips still brushing against Chan’s when he says, “Wanna go back to ours’?”

Chan drives a goddamn BMW. Minho has to physically restrain himself from running his hands over the sleek black vehicle. Or licking it, for that matter.

“Gorgeous _and_ loaded?” Changbin whispers as they wait for Chan to unlock his car. “Man, we really hit the jackpot tonight.”

They climb into the backseat, Chan’s face falling at the realization that someone has to drive and it’s not likely to be either of them. Minho has to smile at his dejected look.

Minho’s climbing into Changbin’s lap as soon as the doors shut behind them. “Seatbelts,” Chan protests weakly, but Minho chooses that moment to moan, drowning it out.

“Eyes on the road, _Hyung_ ,” he drawls when he meets Chan’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

Judging by Chan’s car and his Versace shirt tucked into dark Armani jeans that hug his hips (Minho can’t believe he’s jealous of a piece of fucking _clothing_ ; it’s a brand new low), he’s the sort of guy who has a closet the entire size of the shoddy bachelor pad Minho and Changbin co-inhabit. He doesn’t seem to mind much, though, making a polite comment on how nice their place is (and he sounds so genuine, bless his soul, even when there’s a slice of prehistoric pizza slowly decomposing on the coffee table and their coursework scattered all around the place), before Minho backs him up against the door and presses their lips together.

Chan’s delightfully responsive, lacking all inhibitions now that they’re in private. His hands fall onto Minho’s waist, one of them trailing down to cup his arse. He squeezes, and Minho keens.

“Fuck,” Chan mutters against his lips. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Look who’s talking.” Minho drops to his knees, casting a glance at Changbin, who’s watching all of it with a hand down his jeans. Changbin gets the message and joins Minho at Chan’s feet.

Chan groans at the sight of both of them on their knees for him. “Holy _fucking_ shit.”

Minho simpers and unzips Chan’s jeans. He’s straining against his boxers. Minho’s not sure if he’s supposed to be thrilled or jealous, because of course Chan is hung.

Changbin shares his sentiments. “Dude, your dick is huge.”

Chan’s pretty face twists. “Don’t call me ‘dude’ when you’re about to suck my dick.”

The younger pouts, and Minho can’t blame Chan for being speechless, because Changbin pouting is fucking dangerous. “Would you prefer ‘daddy’ instead?”

Chan flushes, and _oh._ Oh God, he has a daddy kink. Changbin was right; they really have hit the jackpot.

Minho kitten-licks the tip of Chan’s cock before taking him into his mouth. He can only go halfway down- he reiterates, Chan’s got a massive fucking dick- but Changbin’s working his mouth at the base. He meets Minho’s eyes and wiggles his brows. Friends who give head together stay together, or some hippie shit like that.

Minho reaches into his own jeans, hands fumbling with the zipper until he’s got them around his knees. He wraps a hand around himself, getting off to the slick sounds of Changbin sucking Chan’s balls into his mouth and the resulting groan Chan lets out.

Chan’s fists are clenched by his sides, his hips firmly pressed to the door. Minho pulls off, and Changbin doesn’t waste a breath to swallow around Chan.

“Fuck my mouth,” Changbin all but gasps.

It’s really hot, the way Chan can go from needy and pliant to commanding in a fraction of a second. His hands weave into Changbin’s hair and pull him down onto his cock, his hips pushing off the door.

Minho kicks off his jeans and boxers, pulling Chan into a kiss. Chan’s a really good kisser; he sucks on the tip of Minho’s tongue, and Minho’s hands fumble against the soft silk of his shirt. What he doesn’t expect is for Changbin swallow around both of them. His hips jerk forward, and Changbin gags.

“Bedroom,” he chokes out.

Changbin kneels on the bed and pulls his t-shirt off. Minho tugs his zipper down and pulls his jeans down with his boxers, and his cock slaps against his toned lower abdomen. Minho groans, gripping it in his hand, moving his hand up and down a couple of times. The younger lets out a whine.

Chan’s watching from the doorway. Minho smirks at him before bending down to suck at Changbin’s leaking tip.

The bed dips behind him, and he feels a tentative hand on his hip. Minho pushes back, and hears Chan say a soft, “Fuck,” before he parts his arse cheeks. And then Chan’s mouth is at his hole.

Minho nearly wails- Chan’s tongue is inside him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He takes Changbin deeper into his mouth and gags when his cock hits the back of his throat.

Chan pulls back for a second and Minho wants to cry; almost does, actually, until Chan asks, “Lube?”

Minho replaces his mouth on Changbin’s dick with his hand, lazily tugging at his length as he chances a look over his shoulder. Chan looks so good, the buttons of his shirt popped open all the way down, revealing his chiseled body and fully erect cock. “I like it wet,” Minho says, and Chan’s throat bobs.

He goes back to blowing Changbin, nuzzling his nose against his taut abdomen. Changbin’s gently thrusting into Minho’s mouth, his hands brushing Minho’s bangs away from his face.

Chan prods at Minho’s hole. There’s a lewd squelch when he pushes a finger in, and Minho pushes back on it.

“Fuck,” Chan repeats eloquently. “You’re really tight.”

Chan adds another finger, scissoring them inside. He doesn’t have the biggest hands but he makes up for it with how good he’s at using them, and finds Minho’s prostate fast enough. He crooks his finger, and Minho almost cums, embarrassingly enough.

Changbin’s thrusts are getting sloppier. Minho hollows his cheeks, and Changbin’s grip on his hair tightens. He uses his hands to play with Changbin’s balls, and the younger hisses.

“God, you’re so hot, Min.” Changbin pulls his hair and Minho moans, the vibrations making Changbin echo him. He runs his tongue along the length, lapping at his balls.

Chan pulls his fingers out. There’s a sound of foil rustling, and then something much bigger than his fingers is nudging at Minho’s entrance.

Minho does wail this time when Chan sinks in. The front of Chan’s thighs is pressed against the back of Minho’s, virtually no space between their bodies. He can feel Chan’s dick in his guts, which should probably be concerning but Minho finds that he doesn’t particularly care.

“Christ,” Chan breathes. “C-can I move?”

Minho grinds against him in lieu of a verbal reply. Thankfully, Chan takes it for an affirmative, and pulls back almost all the way before slamming back in.

Minho’s knees give way. Changbin’s cock slips out of his mouth as he collapses on the bed, his moan drowned out by the sheets.

“You’re fucking him so good.” Minho hears them making out, and the wet sounds their lips make only serve to make him even more turned on.

Chan rolls his hips a few times before tugging Minho back up. Changbin holds his cock in front of his face, red and throbbing, and he wraps his lips around the head.

Chan plays with Minho’s nipples, tweaking the hardened, hypersensitive buds. Minho wants to cry from how good it feels, but he’s unable to do so with Changbin’s cock rammed halfway down his throat, so he settles for whiny little moans. Chan lets out a deep groan, and Minho’s dick twitches at how turned on he sounds. “You feel so good, baby.” His fingers are digging into Minho’s thighs, sure to leave bruises. His hands trail down until one holds his body up and the other curls around Minho’s dick, and he jerks him off at the same time he thrusts in.

He picks up the pace and Minho doesn’t even have to focus on bobbing his head anymore, because the force of Chan’s thrusts is enough to push him further onto Changbin’s cock. The youngest cums first, shooting his load down Minho’s throat. He nearly chokes but manages to swallow most of it. Changbin wipes at the bit that dribbles down his chin and Minho sucks his thumb into his mouth, moaning around it.

“Jesus.” Chan’s hand squeezes his cock.

Minho feels his balls tighten. “G-gonna cum,” he gasps.

“Cum on my face.” Changbin bends until his face is level with Minho’s painfully erect dick. He opens his mouth, peering up at Minho through his dark lashes. Chan hits his prostate, and Minho cums so hard he nearly blacks out.

He lies boneless on the bed. In a sharp contrast to how aggressively he’d rearranged Minho’s insides, Chan pulls out slowly and helps Minho roll onto his side. He presses an almost tender kiss on Minho’s lips. When they pull apart, a line of spit connects their lips, and Minho laps it up greedily.

Changbin pulls Minho’s face forward until their lips meet as well. Minho can taste himself on Changbin’s tongue and he’s sure Changbin can taste himself too on Minho’s, and it should be nasty as hell, but Minho feels himself getting hard again.

Chan’s cock is rock hard and reddened, looking almost painful. His shirt has come off sometime during the process and is bunched up sadly on a corner of the bed. Minho takes the chance to appreciate how wide Chan’s shoulders really are. The older bites his lip, his hand drifting downwards to his own dick.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Changbin snaps, and pulls away from Minho to tug the oldest closer instead.

Minho’s still sensitive after the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life, but he can appreciate how fucking _good_ they look together; both of them built like Greek gods (in miniature, because they’re both kind of short, but _still_ ), Changbin’s hands tangled in Chan’s curly hair, Chan’s hands cupping the younger’s round arse. They’re slowly rutting against each other. Minho fists his stiff cock.

“Fuck me,” Changbin mumbles and lies back on the bed, legs spread wide for the older to get between them. Chan hooks his thighs around his hips and pushes in. Changbin’s back arches and Chan swallows his moan, their bodies pressing flush against each other.

Changbin crosses his ankles behind the eldest’s broad back. The angle allows him to hit deeper, and he lets out a low groan. Changbin digs his nails into his shoulders; blunt as they are, they leave red marks in their wake. “Fuck, _Hyung_ , you’re so fucking big.”

“Yeah?” Chan pulls out until the tip of his dick just catches on Changbin’s rim and slams back in so hard the sheets bunch up around them when Changbin’s body is pushed up. The younger lets out a broken moan. “That feel good?”

“S-so fucking g- _good_.”

Minho’s torn between watching them and joining in on the fun. Chan’s got an arse almost as nice as his dick, he thinks. It would be a shame to not fully appreciate it.

Chan pauses his movements when Minho tears open a condom. Minho raises an eyebrow when their eyes meet. “You okay with this?”

The older glances at Minho’s dick, rock hard and curved towards his abdomen, leaking copious amounts of precum. “Please.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Rolling on the condom and slicking it up with a generous amount of lube, Minho pushes Chan’s thighs apart. He squeezes some lube onto Chan’s hole.

Chan hisses. “Fuck, that shit’s cold.”

Minho shrugs unapologetically. “Sorry.” He pours some lube onto his fingers for good measure, and presses his thumb against Chan’s entrance.

Chan’s hips stutter and he almost stops moving when Minho’s fingers breach his rim, until Changbin digs his heels into his back as a warning. He continues, albeit slower than before.

Minho eases in a second finger, using his other hand to keep Chan’s arse cheeks apart. He allows himself an indulgent squeeze, hiding a grin when Chan whimpers in response.

He’s tempted to try fisting Chan but his dick is beginning to ache and he doesn’t think he can hold himself back anymore. Hopefully he’ll be able to try it on a later date. Giving his cock a few tugs, he pushes inside.

Chan moans, high and needy. Minho knows he should probably hold back from overstimulating the older- after all, he hasn’t cum even once and Minho doesn’t want him to blow his load the moment he pushes in, but Chan’s squeezing so tightly around him that it’s hard not to give in to the temptation.

Instead, he slowly drags out. When he thrusts back in, he leans forward so he’s hovering over Chan, Changbin’s feet digging into his chest. “How’s it feeling, _daddy_?”

Chan lets out a choked moan. Minho presses his lips to the back of Chan’s sweat soaked neck and rocks his hips, reveling in the little “ _Uh_ , _uh_ , _uh_ ,” sounds Chan makes whenever he pushes in.

When Minho hits his prostate, Chan cums. Minho fucks him through his high, making his body move against Changbin’s. Changbin cums next, and the face he makes is enough to send Minho over the edge as well. He flops like a dead weight against Chan’s back when he’s done.

A second passes, and he hears Changbin grumble from beneath. “ _Geroff_ me, y’all are fuckin’ heavy.” Chan groans in response.

He hisses when Minho pulls out. Minho ties up his condom and chucks it into the bin near their bed (much to Changbin’s chagrin, he’d written ‘Binnie’ in permanent marker on it. “You’re both cum dumpsters,” he’d argued, when the younger had protested). “Come on, big guy. Up you go.”

Chan groans again but manages to pull out of Changbin. Changbin’s rim is puffy and red and left gaping around nothing. Minho wonders if he’d looked the same once Chan had been done with him. The thought is erotic, and he stores the mental image away in the recesses of his mind, to be brought out whenever he needs to get off.

He appreciates Chan’s blissed out face, unfairly gorgeous even when he’s been fucked six ways to Sunday. His lips are red and bitten raw, and hickeys are dotted all over his pale skin.

“Well, that was fun.” Minho wipes himself down with a wet towel and throws it at Chan, who proceeds to clean Changbin up before himself. The sight is soft, and something in Minho’s cold, dead heart comes alive. “Where should I put this?”

“Just throw it in the sink, we’ll see to it later,” Minho replies. He lets Changbin wind his arms around his waist and press his front to his back. The sheets definitely need to be changed- maybe even the mattress- but they’re both tired as fuck and Minho can’t be bothered. He can get Changbin to change them tomorrow, anyway, with the promise of a blowjob or something.

He hears the tap running and Chan comes back a few seconds later. He stares at Minho lying comfortably in Changbin’s arms; not with the lustful hunger he’d watched them before, but with something akin to longing.

Minho would let him suffer, but he’d be torturing himself too. “D’you want to join?”

Chan gulps. “You wouldn’t mind?” he asks, and they all know it’s not just about the cuddling.

Minho feels Changbin’s chest rumble against his back as he speaks. “Come on, loser.”

The wide, happy grin Chan gives them makes Minho’s heart do something stupid again. Chan’s arms are long enough to wind around both of them, and Minho falls asleep feeling warmer than he’s felt in a long time.

(Chan ends up having to change the sheets, but he doesn’t seem to particularly mind when he’s promised two blowjobs.)

**Author's Note:**

> *Chan voice* “You know what else is big? My stamina.”
> 
> I strongly doubt this was what Chan was thinking of when he wrote ‘pick up the pace’ lmao. 
> 
> fun fact: the neighbor’s cats were screaming in heat while I was writing about Minho getting boned
> 
> do u know it physically pained me to write ‘Jeongguk Hyung’
> 
> follow me on Twitter @gucciggu if u want to scream about Bang Chan’s shoulders with me


End file.
